Kade'ol Kotan
Background Reputation "I want to make it clear to both the Republic and the Fel Empire that we Bounty Hunters bow to no man and abide by no law." ―Kade'ol Kotan General Kade'ol Kotan, wanted Criminal and Murderer, also known as The Hunter, was a once renowned soldier within the Jedi Order before its Exile. Along with General Tyren Kotan, Kade'ol co-founded and rebuilt the Jedi Brotherhood and established a treaty between the Jedi Order and The Exchange shortly before its destruction and death of one of the most feared and powerful Criminal Lords known to date. He was considered to be one of the greatest soldiers within the Orders Military and feared by many of his enemies. Having been Exiled from all Republic territory Kade'ol set out to stand up against this new republic, separating himself from the remaining Exiled Jedi. After attacking a sovereign state, that had nothing to do with a vendetta against ONE person, was a causing for becoming a Galactic-Wide Criminal. Kade'ol Kotan was now one of the most wanted men within the Galaxy. However, sometime after the initiate Attack, he was announced dead at the scene after the Spire on Dathomir was brought down and destroyered, leaving him a crippled burnt, but still in tact, however he was fatally wounded and quickly fading from life. Early Life 270 ABY: Kade'ol Kotan was born upon the planet Coruscant, a world of poverty and illness, all around him was the sight of Scum and Criminals who often paid visit to his Mother. A women who did all she could to raise her only child, his Father was killed before he was born as she was left to fend for herself and her unborn child. He was forced to watch as his mother was raped before him, her limbs broken as her body was severally beaten by more than one man. They murdered her with no mercy or remorse upon her life, Cannibalising her body before her child was enough to destroy such a young and fragile mind. They did not know it but it was at this time that a monster was created, seeing the remains of his own mother after they had finished broke him. The taste of her own flesh upon his lips still lingers to this day as he is reminded of it every waking moment of his life, tormented by those actions. It was at this point inwhich the Jedi found him, his connection to the force far beyond that they had seen in so long. Some were wary of the decicion to abduct him into the Order fearing the pain he had suffered would one day walk him down the path of Darkness. 288 ABY: Return To Coruscant It had been many years since Kade'ol had last stepped foot here, the underbelly of a world that centered within the Galaxy. He could feel the suffering of those who had nothing, those who were forced the hand of poverty and slavery. Time Within The Order Kade'ol Kotan was amoungst one of the greatest Jedi to ever serve within the Order, dedicating his entire life in order to bring peace within a corrupt Galaxy. Along side Tyren Kotan, Kade'ol served as a General within the Orders Military, gaining a number of enimes along the way. Kade'ol walked the thine line between both Light and Dark, Great Loss some believed him to be a wild card Kade'ol went against the order and fell inlove Bounty Hunter After leaving the Order Kade'ol Kotan used his skills in both hand to hand combat and Lightsaber combat to persuse the carreer of a Bounty Hunter, taking up Bounty's placed upon certain heads in order to proclaim a new Title, The Hunter. A New Beginning Being picked from the rubble and debris, his body was brought back into the Dathomir Nature reserve where he was healed using the dark magic by a group of the Witches from a particular Clan, for reasons to be used for some sort of gain. However, he was able to escape after regaining most of his previous memory which had been lost, and also gained his willpower. He attacked his saviors, and fled the planet on one of their shutles, again fatally wounded due to the fight and too much energy used in too fast of time after recovery. Since he had thought to have been dead for now, he was spared by his own title and had the opportunity to start a new, if he survived. And that is when he went for Yavin IV, the Jedi, though he would never rejoin them, he wanted to see something he could never be part of. He landed on Yavin IV, where he was thought to release his last breath as he entered the Jedi Praxeum, before collapsing on the floor, right at the door. That's when Krayt Zarin sensed his entrance, after being neglected by the Jedi Masters of the Order, and took him aboard the XS-800 Light Freighter known as Cruel Clocks, and began using Bacta injections on him. From there, he would have to take many many more injections, which would probably take the rest of the year, to heal completely before he could be at the peak of his abilities once more. After Kade'ol was taken off planet, Krayt was able to leave the planet and its Imperial Fleet behind. Since the Jedi wanted nothing to do with her, she was indeed dark in her thoughts. However, with a new individual there that she could use to further her power and knowledge, they would both bring upon a new plan of action. However, the droid on board the ship with them, had other plans for that were waiting at their destination. The Pirates that had attacked Krayt before, were still looking out for revenge for their fallen boarding party and the destruction of the Destroyer's hangar. The ship would be in Hyperspace, taking alternate routes in order to make it to the Galactic SouthEast of the Galaxy. That would be where a planet located at P-19, known as Orto Plutonia was left untouched since the Clone Wars. Upon arrival, the droid was bringing them down into the heavy arctic atmosphere of the planet, causing little turbulence on their descending path. After he had woken up, he received more bacta injections from Krayt in order for him to gain more mobility than he already had for a longer amount of time. Since his body was still healing from the heavy burns, and the broken bones from his incident, he was lucky to be still standing. When he stood up however, he and Krayt were then heading off to the Bridge to see a artificial structure that the droid had announced on the loud speaker from the bridge. However, they were not alone as the scanners were picking up life signs of people within the base, as well as the natives converging on the location. Learning of the trap, both Kade'ol and Krayt attacked the Astromech droid, first shocking it and then disabling it with a blast of kinetic energy. The only problem was, the droid was able to destroy the main pilot's station, leaving the limited co-pilots seat aviable to top the ship from colliding with the base itself. Then, despite the working turbolift to exit the freighter, the former Jedi had turned around and ripped a whole in the hull, and took two sabers before departing. Upon landing in the snow, he used his sabers to deflect bolts of plasma along side Krayt, the smell the burning O-zone as they attacked the pirates who were keeping themselves in the hangar while they fired at them. Meanwhile, a Star Destroyer had dropped out of Hyperspace and was descending into the atmosphere in order to make an emergency landing. By the time the Destroyer peaked out from the clouded skies above, the pirates on the ground were disposed of, and Krayt was working on getting the base operational whilst Kade'ol made his way to the very top of this this Station. As Kade'ol was now stood upon the very top of the Spire, the Destroyer angled towards the base known as Glid Station. Reaching out with the force, he didn't attempt to pull the ship down, but he did however, attempt to crash it by destroying key parts of its internal integrity. After that, he collapsed on top of the Spire, that Glid Station was built into. After Krayt brought the Station into an operational stage, Kade'ol had collapsed and a disturbance within the force could be felt due to the losses of life from the Destroyer which had crashed. So, Krayt ended up going outside and onto the top of the spire, where Kade'ol was laying in the cold unconscious and weak once again. Collecting him with telekinesis, she was able to bring him down into the barracks where she could apply more inject-able bacta to his body. :"You're a smart kid snips." :"Krayt." :―Kade'ol and Kraytin Glid Station's Barracks As he regained consciousness, he was able to speak to her, Personality Attire & Gear Personal Belongings Force Powers Extra Information IMVU Username Category:Characters